


［坤廷］春日

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco
Kudos: 3





	［坤廷］春日

“又下雨了。”  
“……嗯。”

蔡徐坤从床上摸索着下来，拉开窗帘一条缝，半阳的天光照了进来，伴随着淅沥的雨声，勾勒出他半裹着浴巾的身体。

这是城市里的又一场春雨，缠绵不绝，似停非绝，不知从何开始，不知何时结束。邻家的玫瑰探过枝头，在洋洋洒洒的春日喧闹中安静盛放。

窗外一片新绿，如勃姿英发的少年，还在成长阶段的身体肩背削瘦，腹肌平滑，四肢纤长，难以想象他在舞台上有惊人的爆发力。  
而他的样貌是美的，刚刚学会成熟的男人还带有一丝青春的香甜，毛发浓郁，眼角深邃，面无表情时是路边的野蔷薇，舒展眉目时，化成邀宠的红玫瑰。

不知道是看到少年利落的剪影，还是被半透的阳光照到了脸上，床上还蜷缩的一人把脸埋进了枕头里。

蔡徐坤本想唤床上之人同起来赏花，可当他的视线落在他微微翘起的发尾，压在枕头下覆盖着一层薄汗的胳膊，还有雪白后颈上绯红色的吻痕，便觉得窗外的春色，不及床第之间浓郁。

少年玩心大起，留下窗帘缝隙，钻进被子里，一路潜行到床上人的胸膛上，嗡着声叫到：“正正，正廷——朱正廷，起床了。”

床上的男子，不情不愿地支了半个身子，面对晨光先眯着双眼，耳朵动了动，最终还是不甘愿睁开眼，说着：“不要，下雨了，上午不用去练习。”

少年趁着他翻转身体的时候，压着他的肩膀正对自己，低下头用嘴唇封缄了关于工作的对话，长长的睫毛扑闪着，刷过男子的眼睑。  
男子觉得有些痒，他爱笑的嘴角从不吝啬扬起，于是就被少年视作允许，舌尖送进去，顶住上额，嘴唇相依。  
少年丰满的下唇充满弹性，不多时就被吮吸得嫣红，嘴边盛满濡湿的液体，吞咽下去，润了声音。  
男子哼出了细小的鼻音，约是满足这清晨的呼唤，他扬起手臂，按住了少年的脑袋，顺了顺茂盛的头发，接着就两人接吻的姿势把少年翻转压到身下，一步跨上，腰间的被子滑下来，同样雪白的肌肤亮了春日的早晨。

春风吹进花香，把这隐秘胯骨处的纹身也吹皱了。男子的手刚从少年头下撤出，少年仗着多几分清醒，一溜缩下身子，吻很快落在了胯骨上，接着是小腹一下，一路轻跳。

“坤坤，不要再玩了。”朱正廷想要警告一下蔡徐坤，现在用复杂的姿势可不是明智的选择，昨晚的疯狂让他的大腿内侧肌肉拉伸过度，支撑身体摇摇欲坠——他可舍不得压坏了他年少的恋人。  
可他这位恋人并不担心他的体力，轻快的说：“你不要乱动，撑着点。”

撑着点，这句话让他们最困难的几个月里相互依偎，相互鼓励，支持着他们跨过谩骂、诋毁和中伤，拥抱着走向胜利的金字塔。后来，当他们开始索取对方时，撑着点，就成了一个特有的开关名词，预示接下来如沉湎般难耐的性爱。

上次有这句“撑着点”，朱正廷在LA酒店的浴缸里成了失去知觉的美人鱼，腰部以下丢失触感，只会摇摆，把蔡徐坤推入迷离的意识深海。尖叫、喘息以及低吼，混合着潮湿的水汽，凝成隔绝现实的薄雾。那一夜他们终于彻底拥有彼此，之后对欲望就成了饕餮。

现在，朱正廷在春风荡漾的清晨，小心翼翼地保持着四肢支撑的姿势，他的恋人躲在他的腹下，用嘴含着他自然下垂的性器。

男子“唔”了一声，险些整个身子垮下。少年刻意抿起了双唇，上唇的唇珠带有一丝磨砺，擦在柱体上，轻易带起了身上人的兴致。少年口中的柱体带着晨勃很快胀大，朱正廷改用手肘撑着自己，顺势把臀部抬得更高。

但是还是无法忍耐，朱正廷把头埋在枕头间，呻吟声闷闷的，如远远的春雷，打动了蔡徐坤的兴致。

少年的舌头已经环绕着舔舐下来，在柱体上留下浓厚的唾液。男子的身体体味清淡，很快就覆盖了少年的味道。蔡徐坤满意的笑了笑，如奖励般单独含住了柱体的圆头，舌尖刷过，收缩口腔，顶起头颅给他做深喉。

朱正廷觉得自己疯了，成为队友以前，他只敢在梦里把自己和新团队长纠缠在一起。他穿着第一次等级评定时那套演出服，修身的西装下一身轻薄的衬衫，他躺在地板上做wave时歌曲突然暂停，他就恬不知耻的掀起他的衬衣下摆，按着蔡徐坤的脑袋，强迫他来认识自己处于胯骨下的纹身。他听着蔡徐坤用RAP时的炸嗓，压着喉头开始念“M”，手指已经在衬衫下按着他的乳点，镜头一转，座位席上乌泱乌泱的坐满了近百号人，都伸长了脖子在看。  
醒来以后男子的内裤湿了一半，他在梦里不敢妄图提出“我想要你”，众目睽睽下，他在提问环节抬起手想给蔡徐坤整理西装，紧急收回，因为被注视的羞耻感会让他更加兴奋。

然后事情发展的格外迅速，大洋彼岸的天使之城，生而为爱。他们在逛街时走过挂有彩虹旗的教堂时，蔡徐坤拉着他的手说，和我在一起。

仗着一句感情的承诺，不知道是谁主动的撕开了衣服，撕开了情动的洪流，他现在会十分乐意把他的性器放到蔡徐坤的口腔里，那里湿润又嫩滑，刚被纠正完的牙齿只会让他的进入更加方便。蔡徐坤的喉头忐忑又紧张，能擦出唱高音时同样的紧缩。

天知道他们才在一起做了几次，就已经熟知彼此的肌肤。因为从他们确定关系开始，只要时间允许，地点方便，他们热衷于探索对方的身体。蔡徐坤会问朱正廷你的脖子是左边还是右边比较敏感，后者会低下头，颤抖着睫毛说“我不知道”。

这些答案在一次又一次的深入爱抚中彰显，对性爱的渴望如春雨入骨，淅沥小雨，浸透肺腑。跨过了出道的门槛后，异国情调放大了情欲的浪漫，还有年纪小，成了蔡徐坤在性事上不放松不停歇的最好理由，他刚刚从男孩变成男人，只要会说“哥哥，我要。”

哥哥，我要。

朱正廷听见蔡徐坤说到这句时，咬着牙抓紧了枕头，他的精液似春雨新花，撒进了身下人的嘴里。蔡徐坤松开嘴唇，用手指沾了白浊，一点一点地涂抹在纹身，然后是耻毛上。

接下来当然是进入，狮子座的少年在这方面从不吝啬，你我都要及时行乐，在朱正廷还处于释放后的恍惚时，蔡徐坤提起早已粗硬的性器去，就着一把润滑油，推了进去。

朱正廷的敏感部分，蔡徐坤已经知道了七成答案，包括他脖子是左边敏感，激动时右眼先流泪，想要的时候脚趾头会蹭上来，打开竖的一字马比横着进得更深。

同样的，蔡徐坤的形状，朱正廷的身体也十分熟悉，就如男子本人宽容善良的性格，对少年的深入完全接纳，加上昨晚做完后蔡徐坤赖在里面不愿走，撒娇说着“正正你先睡吧，我一会儿自己弄。”以致他的后穴到早晨了还微微张着。

现在做起来十分顺利，随便抹上的润滑油发出呲溜的声音，在宁静的早晨暂时充当了主角。  
两人默契的没有说话，仔细地体味着无言的情欲。

曾经朱正廷问过蔡徐坤，为什么这么多姿势中尤其迷恋后进式，让他感觉他的好腰失去用武之地。他们会在更衣室里站着，在化妆间里弯着腰，在排练厅里靠着把杆，酒店里就会是床边或者洗漱台前……蔡徐坤十分迷恋这个体位——最开始朱正廷以为他是喜欢这种直面征服的快感，年少的恋人可以仔细的用舌尖描绘着哥哥的耳廓，抬起的眉眼就像在捕获猎物，视线扫过笔直的双腿因为冲击而变得软弱；被全情占有的时候，男子的身体会泛出艳丽的粉红色，身后的少年可以决定他到达巅峰的时间和地点。

后来才知道不是这样。有一次团综的主题是第一印象，队友们提前一天在一起重看节目排名，第一次节目排名现在看起来就是一场大型回忆录，队友们七嘴八舌的谈起过去，看着看着队长就把哈哈大笑的朱正廷拉进了房间。  
推到在床上，把他翻过去，扒下裤子，塞入润滑油，紧接着就是蔡徐坤自己。  
朱正廷倒吸一口凉气，突然的进入让他头皮发麻，紧接着猛烈的攻势让他头脑发昏，捂住自己的嘴巴在张PD的介绍词里发出断断续续的喘息。  
这样的突如其来并没有持续太久，少年很快抽出来射在外面，然后还是用嘴帮恋人释放了出来。

他听见少年用遗憾的声音絮絮叨叨得讲，讲他对自己一见钟情，但一直犹豫不决不敢启齿，怎知四个月如白驹过隙，猛然发现已经站上了属于自己的舞台。

如果，少年的声音忽然变得锋利，如果我早点与你确定心意，我就会带你坐上第一的王座，被我占有着，身体里插着我的东西，坐在我身上，不管你因为羞涩还是紧张留下的眼泪，我睥睨众生时，我只要你。  
一定要穿着那套灰色的制服，耐心的解开扣子，领口打开但不需要脱下，只要露出亲吻的锁骨。领带塞在嘴里，裤子松开，然后就可以如他所设想的那样，朱正廷骑在蔡徐坤身上，蔡徐坤甚至不介意配上主题歌，随着节奏让朱正廷转着腰，陪他一起看下方空旷。

我错过了四次机会，可以用力的干你四次。

蔡徐坤对此一直耿耿于怀，并无时不刻想要找机会补偿，同时成了他的动机，第一场巡演前的分组排练时，队长偷偷把乐华队长拉上了最高处的包厢。

关上门，队长就把朱正廷压在包厢窗口，称赞他今日准备充裕，只穿了短裤。  
长裤短裤有什么差别吗？还不是要被你脱掉。主舞大人腹诽着，还是乖乖提起了臀部，俯下身去接受C位的撞击。

“正正，你看，明天晚上，这里全都是我们的观众，听到他们为了我们欢呼尖叫。”蔡徐坤的的手捏着身下人的肩膀，汗湿的短袖带着凉意，缓缓吐气，“他们欢呼他们不知道会后空翻的主舞，也会把队长的下身吸得好紧；他们尖叫他们不知道主舞不敢再掀衣服露出腹肌，因为腹肌上抹了一层蔡徐坤的精液，带着全身的骚味，从主舞台蔓延到延展台。”

于是第二天当着全场观众的面，朱正廷被恋人整理衣服的时候，那段话忽然直冲脑门，羞得朱正廷白皙的脸红到了后耳根。  
晚上朱正廷质问蔡徐坤为什么这样做时，对方故意软糯的说“怎么啦？”这道问题就成了无解之谜。

此时也是后进式，蔡徐坤做得十分从容，在没有外界干扰的情况下，舒心愉悦的做爱是最好的放松。朱正廷侧脸看着窗外的春光，细雨间透出阳光，玫瑰花迎风颤抖，夏日渐进。

他用身体温柔地包裹着恋人身体的一部分，他想把他能够给他的一切都送予这位生来为中心的王者少年。但他作为年长的一方，带着双鱼座突如其来的伤感，他该为后来人承担后果。

“坤坤，只要这个团在，我就会一直陪着你，做你的恋人。”  
“那么这十八个月以后呢？把我当成什么？过期就丢？”  
这次争吵发生在限定团活动告一段落之时，成员们暂别西东。飞机起飞前夜，蔡徐坤自认为已经使出浑身解数满足了他的恋人，红扑扑的嘴唇咬破了一点皮，后穴有些充血。  
少年在浴缸里帮他清洗，水温一时失常淋出凉水，加上争吵让蔡徐坤浑身发冷。

也不能怪朱正廷提到这个话题，刚才上的节目里，主持人问他们今后的打算，他们毫不意外得要各奔西东。  
摄影机前队长回答的落落大方，对远大前程款款而谈，只是朱正廷隔着几个人还发现了蔡徐坤拧得发白的手指。  
他只是帮蔡徐坤划了一刀，帮他放出心中的脓血。

看上去成熟稳重的队长只是才刚成年的小孩。  
他已经受够了离开。  
他不想再一次品尝失去的痛苦。

他愤怒的砸下花洒，朱正廷伸出手来抱着他，吻他浓密的睫毛，抚摸他的头发。  
“好了，坤坤，别哭了，我不该说那些话……”  
朱正廷舔着恋人左脸颊上那颗痣，因为悲伤而有些萎靡。他何尝不愿长长久久，愿他的小玫瑰一直在他的身体里绽放。

然后这个话题就成了禁忌，以及深埋在心中的刺。

蔡徐坤以后再也不提这方面的疑问，朱正廷也默契的不再去问，两人见面除了正经工作就是一起滚到床上，前一分钟还在抱怨工作繁忙，后一分钟少年就开始拉扯衣服。

刚开始第一次还小心谨慎，担心着装会暴露，没多几次就成了无所谓的态度，朱正廷针织背心依然真空上阵，那些爱过的痕迹在他眼里坦然到无所畏惧。  
这是他的小私心，他只能用这种方式来低头呐喊着喜欢与爱。

长期的分离时掺杂时差，两个人有时什么都不做，就把摄像头对准了床铺，断断续续的聊着日常，今天去了哪里，辛苦吗，或者有什么好玩的。  
聊着聊着，蔡徐坤就会凑到摄像头前面，点着自己的脸颊要亲亲。  
朱正廷也会嘟着嘴巴，用力的吧唧几声。然后还会撒娇说坤坤我要。

Phone sex朱正廷并不十分热衷，没有呼吸与汗水的相交，缺乏真情实感的硬度和力道。从小习舞的他可以忍耐，但念着恋人毕竟小一些，他还是会配合，关上灯不让恋人看自己的脸，只挑些细软的声音说着你好厉害，变相的催促他回来以后真枪实弹的演练。  
朱正廷自己也怕，怕以后和对方不能见面时乞求着说电话也可以，怕自己忍不住录下来以后靠着回忆取暖。

那些远忧，就等时间慢慢带来。

蔡徐坤闷哼着爆发了，他俯在朱正廷的背上，蹭了蹭他的脊背，说着哥哥我累了。朱正廷回身来抱住他有些乏了的的小狮子，身下一片泥腻，不想管。

早起的少年很快在他的怀里睡去，脸贴在手臂上，额发垂下，削弱了他样貌中的强硬，带来几分软萌和柔弱。逆着逐渐明亮的日光，朱正廷用嘴唇轻轻贴着恋人挺拔的鼻梁，手指轻轻拂过恋人左脸颊上的那颗痣。

下一个春天到来时，我们还应该在树下接吻，一片红叶贴在嘴角，作我送你的玫瑰。

END


End file.
